


TARDIS: Time And Rebellious Diner In Space

by Fabiana_Walles



Series: The Not-a-Ghost Universe [3]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: AU, F/M, Gen, postcanon, whouffle
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 00:53:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13776225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fabiana_Walles/pseuds/Fabiana_Walles
Summary: «Время и непокорная закусочная в космосе» – сценки из ТАРДИС Клары. Сборник драбблов к Not a Ghost Story.





	1. Шляпный день (Доктор/Клара, мельком Эсхильда, разные инопланетяне и кое-кто новорождённый)

**Author's Note:**

> Будет мало что понятно, если не читали изначальную историю/ Оттуда же взяты цитаты, служащие эпиграфами к каждому рассказику.

_Недавно мы с ним летали на межгалактическую ярмарку, там было много странных вещей, в том числе безумных головных уборов. Однако он прошёл мимо._

– Что это? – спросил Доктор, обнаружив загадочную высокую, закруглённой формы коробку.  
– Это тебе, открывай, – Клара облокотилась на консоль и прищурилась, поглядывая на галлифрейца. – Я подумала, понадобится новая после того случая.

В открывшейся коробке он нашёл восхитительную, очаровательную, задорно-алую, новёхонькую, пахнущую магазином и совершенно крутую – феску! Достойная замена старой, купленной на планете Устурнус и павшей геройской смертью в средневековом Китае во время вычерпывания воды из прохудившейся лодки. Новую феску обрадованный Доктор тут же напялил себе на голову.

– А чтобы тебе не одному позориться… – проговорила Клара, доставая из-под панели управления вторую круглую коробку. Доктор, сразу же догадавшись, воскликнул:  
– Теперь мы на Устурнусе будем как родные!

Надев феску, Клара перекинула кисточку кокетливо набок, а Доктор у своей – закинул назад. Из-под красного головного убора его уши торчали ещё отчётливее, что приводило повелителя времени в восторг. Он подскочил к большому круглому зеркалу (которое Клара предпочла разместить среди «кругляшков» на стене в комнате управления, чтобы поправлять причёску перед выходом) и принялся с восторгом осматривать себя в обновке. Женщина тоже подошла; теперь они оба, в одинаковых алых шапочках, отражались в зеркальном круге.

– Я выгляжу странно, – заметила Клара. – Но зато отвлекаю внимание от твоих ушей.  
– … Фески – это круто… – пробормотал Доктор, не обращая внимания на иронию в её голосе. – А слушай! – воскликнул он, мгновенно переключаясь. – Ну его, этот Устурнус, давай слетаем на фестиваль шляп! Это же здорово! – не давая возразить, он уже приобнял её за талию и потащил к приборной панели, где быстро щёлкнул парой кнопок, вызывая банк данных о планетах. – Мы сейчас в галактике Малая Гидра, и тут совсем недалеко до крупного астероидного пояса Фернос-4, там почти никто не живёт, но место очень удобное для проведения ежегодной межгалактической ярмарки, которая в себя включает, помимо многочисленных прочих развлечений, шляпный фестиваль! Да ты только вообрази, Клара: с разных уголков трёх галактик, ну, с тех планет, где хотя бы у некоторых жителей есть головы, тысячи тысяч видов шля…  
– О, я в курсе, – перебила она со сдерживаемой улыбкой, – я там была.  
– Могла бы притвориться, что нет! – обиженно буркнул Доктор и отвернулся. Раньше он всегда знал, что Клара  
уже видела, а чем ему только предстояло поразить её воображение. Но теперь всё стало непредсказуемым, потому что она много где побывала после его регенерации.

Краешком глаза посматривая на продолжающего дуться повелителя времени, Клара нашла координаты Ферноса-4, ввела их с приборной панели и активировала дематериализацию. Привычный гул двигателей заставил Доктора встрепенуться; Клара тем временем скользнула ближе и примирительно тронула его руку.

– Шляпный фестиваль я толком и не увидела, потому что бежала за одним чудиком, желающим посмотреть на телепатический поединок Снарфа и Зурфа.  
– Снафра и Зуфра! – сварливо поправил Доктор. – Совершенно унылое и предсказуемое зрелище, разве может оно сравниться с аквианской поющей шляпой?   
– А мне понравилось, – пожала плечами Клара. – Особенно вторая часть, где они рисуют в воздухе.  
– Вздор! – фыркнул Доктор. – Только у Бровастика и могло хватить ума затащить тебя туда.  
– О боги, начина-а-ется…   
– Но не беспокойся, Клара! Я здесь, чтобы исправить твоё неполноценное впечатление о чудесах ежегодной межгалактической ярмарки на Ферносе-4! – его глаза заблестели маньячным огоньком, когда он потёр руки.  
– Ого! Я начинаю бояться за эту ярмарку и за весь астероидный пояс, – заметила Клара, иронически улыбаясь.  
– Так ты хочешь или нет?

Вместо ответа она поднялась на носочках, коснулась его губ мимолётным поцелуем и направилась к выходу из ТАРДИС, на ходу оглядываясь через плечо с игривой полуулыбкой. Он не мог не улыбаться в ответ. Это делало его похожим на мальчишку, только с древними глазами и седыми висками.

– Пошли, Доктор, я хочу поющую шляпу! Надеюсь, она пойдёт мне больше, чем феска…

Доктор догнал Клару на пороге, только чтобы ухватить за руку и потащить дальше за собой. И вот странная парочка в алых колпаках с кисточками выскочила из двери белого домика, который, судя по вывеске, предлагал «Закуски и бензин». Сейчас он стоял на углу двух высоких складских сооружений, прямо за которыми открывался широкий бульвар с зависшими над ним голографическими транспарантами, что на языках десятков планет приветствовали гостей и участников ярмарки. Дальше тянулись километры прилавков, павильончиков, огороженных пятачков и прочих уголков, обещающих изумление и восторг. Вдоль всего этого великолепия спешила парочка в фесках, порой останавливаясь где-то на минуту-другую, привычно лавируя в потоках разномастных инопланетян и крепко держась за руки, чтобы не унесло.

– Смотри, Доктор! Многослойные звёздные пирамиды!   
– А вон там гонки мавлийских улиток! Поспешим, пока не закончился забег!  
– Улитки? Забег? Ты серьёзно?  
– О, поверь мне, бегают они как надо! Куда быстрее, чем ты в прошлый раз на сонтаранской базе, ха!  
– Я сейчас кого-то сту… О, это вход на шляпный фестиваль! Доктор, ты был прав, здесь и правда тысячи тысяч…  
– И самое лучшее, это что ты можешь каждую примерить! А вот и поющая шляпа! Она может напеть песню или мелодию, которая звучит в голове. Давай-ка наденем её на тебя…  
– А чего сразу на меня? Почему не на тебя?  
– Потому что лучше никому не знать, что играет в моей голове.

В одном из павильонов им предложили продать фески по огромной цене. Недолго думая, Клара продала свою. Ей захотелось купить поющую шляпу, но у них с Доктором, как всегда, не оказалось денег. В течение следующего часа, что они гуляли по ярмарке, Клара периодически пыталась тайком надеть на галлифрейца эту шляпу с широкими полями, бубенчиками и встроенным телепатическим микрофоном – но Доктор ловко ускользал. Вконец раздосадованная, Клара сдалась и решила обменять шляпу на что-то ещё.

Тут Доктору на глаза попались зависшие у стены антигравитационные скутеры, и он радостно поспешил к ним. На полпути обернулся и увидел, что вокруг его слегка оторопевшей спутницы собрались несколько вездесущих гросков, желающих получить аквианскую поющую шляпу в обмен на свободу; Доктор подбежал обратно, вытащил Клару из окружения вместе со шляпой и увлёк за руку за собой.

– Ты помнишь? – вопросительно воскликнул он возле скутеров. – Мы с тобой летали на таком, когда посещали кольца Акатена в первый раз! Только это более поздняя модель, с усовершенствованным рулем.  
– Здорово будет попробовать… – Клара погладила вытянутый корпус. – Эй! Привет! – она помахала рукой молодому человеку с бледно-аквамариновой кожей и совершенно лысой головой. – Это ваши скутеры? Я хочу взять один напрокат. Могу предложить уникальную шляпу в качестве оплаты!

Продавец сомневался в выгодности сделки, но Клара пустила в ход одну из самых своих обаятельных улыбок. В следующую минуту бывшая учительница литературы уже надевала на него поющую шляпу, заботливо расправляя поля и описывая в ярких красках, какое это полезное изобретение. Доктор, с недовольным видом сложив руки на груди, наблюдал, как Клара обхаживает молодого квиританца; и чего тому не сидится, точнее, не парится в невесомости на собственной планете, где сезонная гравитация. Окончательно галлифреец помрачнел, когда Клара и продавец скрылись под навесом подсобки. Доктор уже собрался последовать за ними, когда Клара вернулась – без аквианской шляпы, зато с двумя активирующими ключами и очень довольная.

– Я договорилась взять в прокат целых два скутера! Скажи, я молодец!  
– Очень мило, – буркнул повелитель времени. – А флиртовать с продавцом было обязательно?  
– Чего-чего? – Клара рассмеялась. – Я с ним не флиртовала.  
– Ну да-а-а, – нос Доктора сморщился в гримасе, – а то я не знаю, как выглядит флирт. У тебя был такой голос, и выражение на лице, и всё вместе, и ты… – пробормотал он, изображая руками нечто малопонятное. А затем и вовсе покраснел, буркнув: – Молчи, в общем!  
– Я молчу, – Клара усмехнулась. Придвинувшись ближе, она добавила, понизив голос: – Это тебе за Ташу Лем.  
– Что? – выпалил Доктор ошарашенно.  
– Я говорю «шлем», – с невинным видом произнесла женщина. – Не забудь шлем для мотоцикла.

Для катания они выбрались с ярмарки, взмыв вверх и пролетев высоко над толпами народа, прилавками и павильонами. Достигнув наперегонки района высоких контейнеров-складов, они с восторгом проехались по всем вертикальным поверхностям и остановились, наконец, на земле в горизонтальном положении. Доктор снял шлем, достал из своего больше-внутри-кармана феску и, счастливый, водрузил обратно на голову. Клара, тоже избавившись от шлема и встряхнув волосами, слезла со скутера, подошла ближе и прислонилась боком к транспорту Доктора.

– Ну, как я выгляжу? – поинтересовался он. Спереди из-под фески торчала его косая чёлка, а по бокам – уши.  
– Выглядишь, как… ты, – ответила Клара. Засмеялась и поцеловала его, поднявшись по цыпочки и обняв за шею. Доктор прижал её к себе, и на время они забыли о существовании окружающего мира. Впрочем, миру тоже не было до них никакого дела: все бродили по ярмарке в отдалении, и вряд ли кто-то завернул бы в сторону складов, где рядом с двумя скутерами-антигравами целовалась парочка странноватого вида личностей, один из которых был в фиолетовом сюртуке и красной феске, а другая в короткой кожаной курточке поверх платья.

***  
– Какой бестолковый день! – воскликнула Клара, когда они со смехом и в обнимку ввалились в ТАРДИС. – Мы даже ничего полезного не сделали, только шатались по ярмарке, занимались всякой ерундой…  
– А ты хочешь, чтобы все дни были, как тот список дел в твоём ежедневнике, а, Клара Освальд? – с добродушным подтруниванием поинтересовался Доктор.  
– Нет у меня никакого ежедневника! – воскликнула та, чуть заметно вспыхнув.  
– Есть-есть, я видел, – повелитель времени снял феску, любовно отряхнул и повесил на консольный рычаг.  
– Ещё и читал, поди? – возмутилась Клара. Доктор лишь закатил глаза, насвистывая какой-то мотивчик.  
– Читал! Ах, ты… – но тот, словно почувствовав, что его сейчас побьют, быстренько ретировался из консольной. Однако Клара продолжала преследовать даже по коридору. – Вот что, Доктор, это серьёзно! Сунешь ещё раз нос в мои вещи, и я выселю тебя в отдельную спальню! Вот уви… Доктор! – в голос ворвался испуг. Галлифреец обернулся и тут заметил дорожку из слизи и следов лап, ведущую в одно из ответвлений коридора. Взявшись за руки и осторожно пойдя туда, они вскоре обнаружили открытую дверь в третью оранжерею, где под кустом обыкновенной земной малины сидела в пижаме бессмертная девочка-викинг с новорождённым стегозавром, что прижался к ней, закрыв глаза.

– Ого, раньше срока! – восхитился Доктор, подбегая ближе. – Это всё тот новый луч, который я изобрёл!  
– Какой милый малыш! – умилилась Клара, присоединяясь. – Ух ты, у него маленькие пластиночки на спине…  
– Ну наконец-то, явились! – мрачно проворчала Эсхильда. – Нормальные люди по ночам спят, а не летают на другие планеты. Совести у вас нет! Я уже два часа не сплю из-за вашего динозавра, который вообразил меня своей мамашей. Всё, забирайте и нянчите сами! – с этими словами бессмертная ушла, оставляя Клару и Доктора со стегозавриком, которого, ещё в виде яйца, они когда-то спасли от хищников.


	2. Вторые шансы (Клара/Одиннадцатый, Ривер/Двенадцатый)

_Открывавшаяся за этим перспектива могла стать страницей совершенно новой жизни. Для всех них._

Клара лежит в своей спальне в ТАРДИС, будучи погружена в подобие сна. И образы откуда-то из глубин памяти или подсознания всплывают у неё перед глазами. 

Она словно оказывается там – на улице, у стены, с мобильным в руке, с голосом Доктора из динамика. Она слышит его в последний раз, а потом он выходит из своей будки. Но это не он. Клара знает, что должна узнавать его, должна относиться к нему по-прежнему – но он слишком чужой, слишком не-её-Доктор. Она видела, как один исчез в золотом сиянии, и тут же появился другой, она понимает всё умом – но впустить в себя не может. 

_отрицание-агрессия-торг-депрессия-отрицание-агрессия-торг-депрессия-депрессия-депрессия…_

С тех пор как они покинули Трензалор, прошло два дня. За это время она в сверхускоренном темпе пережила все пять стадий горя; большинству людей на это даются многие месяцы. Нет, не пять стадий; пока только четыре.

_отрицание-агрессия-торг-депрессия-отрицание-агрессия-торг-депрессия-депрессия-депрессия…_

_Принятие._ Это завершающая стадия. Надо вытереть слёзы и «увидеть» чужого мужчину, чтобы начать ему помогать. Не сделать этого – означает признать, что Доктор умер. 

_Доктор мёртв._ Размеренный шум улицы превращается в невыносимую какофонию, от которой больно в ушах.

 _Доктор не мёртв._ Кто-то стоит напротив и смотрит чужими глазами. Они как надпись на неизвестном языке: возможно, там написано о тебе, но ты понятия не имеешь, что именно.

Смерть или не смерть? Он или не он? Может, это с ней что-то не так, и она недостаточно хороша? 

_отрицание-агрессия-торг-депрессия-приня…_

Клара знает, что надо удержать жизнь под контролем, но её мир рассыпается на куски, и она с трудом удерживает их слепленными вместе, а внутри, под оболочкой, всё потрескалось и не заживает.

***

Ривер спит у себя дома на Земле 5044 года. Образы сна уносят её далеко-далеко в прошлое.

Она маленькая и совсем одна, а холодный и чужой город обступает со всех сторон. Она ощущает многое – больше, чем способны другие дети или даже любые люди – но эти ощущения не придают ей уверенности, а наоборот. Она чувствует, как эта планета вертится в леденящем космосе, и это только добавляет ощущения пустоты в крошечное странное существование девочки по имени Мелоди Понд.

 _Ты должна быть очень храброй_ – сказала ей мама. Мелоди не должна это помнить, но помнит. И вот она убегает от опасности – одна, потому что мама не сможет прийти.

_Я умираю. Но всё в порядке, я могу исправить это._

Тела сменяют друг друга, Мелоди превращается в Мэлс, а потом в Ривер Сонг. Маленькая или взрослая, она справляется, потому что привыкла быть одна и не верить в сказки про волшебников. Синяя будка, дурацкая одежда – его здесь нет.

А если он есть, то не доверяет ей. 

Она для него чужак. Храбрая, безумная, находчивая и уверенная Ривер Сонг с большим лазерным пистолетом. Яркая вспышка в его вселенной, наполненная загадками и спойлерами. Ей страшно, когда он такой чужо… молодой, и она не знает, как с ним говорить.

А если он есть, то не узнаёт её. 

А если он есть, то двадцать четыре года слишком быстро заканчиваются.

Она снова умирает, но на этот раз клетки не перерождаются. Она вообще не ощущает никакого тела, только сознание и память, и это словно учиться заново ходить. Ривер чувствует себя старой забытой книгой на пыльной библиотечной полке. Он не придёт.

***

_отрицание-агрессия-торг-депрессия-приня…  
-приня…  
_  
Клара понимает, что это сон, но не может открыть глаза. Она лежит на боку, сжавшись, и мелко дрожит. Полностью одетая, чувствует ужасный холод. Она не сразу понимает, что звук, который издаёт её горло, это сдавленное рыдание, а лицо и маленькая подушка мокры от слёз. Образы сна не отпускают, держатся за веки, не дают им подняться.

– Клара! Ты не поверишь! – возбуждённый голос Доктора врывается в комнату одновременно с распахиванием двери. – Я нашёл летающих золотистых космических рыбок, то есть не рыбок, прямо за дверями ТАР… Оу, ты спишь. Я не зна… Клара! Что такое? Что с тобой? Включить свет! – он подаёт команду голосовому интерфейсу, потом запрыгивает на кровать рядом с ней, трясёт её за плечи, прогоняя оцепенение. Быстрыми движениями ладоней вытирает солёные слёзы с лица, крепко прижимает Клару к себе.

Её мысленный поток полон ярких и болезненных образов. Доктор пугается, когда понимает, что это один из тех кошмаров, что мучают её иногда как напоминания о прошлой жизни. Однажды она сказала, что ранящие моменты прежде снились ей намного чаще. Но с тех пор как они снова путешествуют вместе – уже несколько месяцев – такие сны почти закончились. Почти.

Сознание Клары возвращается в реальный мир, и она вцепляется в Доктора обеими руками, словно не может поверить, что он настоящий. Ей требуется ещё много времени, чтобы окончательно успокоиться, а Доктор продолжает ласково говорить с ней, обнимать, гладить по спине, целовать её лицо и ладони.

***

Ривер хватает из-под подушки бластер быстрее, чем успевает окончательно пробудиться. Чуткие внечеловеческие инстинкты подсказали ей ещё сквозь сон, что входная дверь медленно отперлась, впуская в её дом кого-то неизвестного. Она вскакивает с постели, едва удерживается на ногах. Качающейся походкой передвигается по своей полутёмной спальне, держа проём открытой двери на прицеле, готовая к атаке в любой момент.

Взгляд падает на широкое трюмо, и Ривер едва не вскрикивает, заметив в зеркале очертания чьей-то фигуры с растрёпанными тёмными волосами до талии. Требуется ещё целая секунда, чтобы вспомнить: это и есть она. Её новое тело после недавнего восстановления. После Библиотеки.

На пороге возникает высокий тёмный силуэт; Ривер ловит эту информацию краем глаза и мгновенно наставляет бластер. В этот момент в комнате зажигается свет.

***

Клара, положив голову Доктору на плечо, сидит рядом с ним на пороге закусочной, свесив ноги к звёздам. ТАРДИС, образовав воздушное поле, бережёт их, пока они любуются «рыбками» – красиво светящимися представителями полуорганической формы жизни, путешествующими в вакууме космоса на дальние расстояния. Доктор переводит взгляд в тёмное пространство, в глазах отражается тоскливая невозможность.

– Перестань, – на её голос он поворачивает голову. Клара смотрит с ласковым укором.  
– Я хотел бы всё поменять. Отменить тот звонок, освободить тебя. Или оставить рядом, ещё в первый раз.  
– Я не хочу, – она слегка сжимает его ладонь. – Даже если бы ты мог.  
– Твои кошмары во сне…  
– Как думаешь, космические психологи принимают пациентов без пульса? – спрашивает она, улыбнувшись.

***

– Доктор! – облегчённо выдыхает Ривер и освобождает судорожно сжатые пальцы руки, позволяя бластеру упасть на толстый ковёр, скрадывающий звук удара. В ту же секунду она гневно обрушивается на мужа: – Ты совсем спятил, забираться в дом вот так?! Я могла тебя пристрелить!  
– Ну, к этому нам не привыкать, – усмехается он, складывая руки на груди. Но вдруг, внезапно изменившись в лице, отводит взгляд и смущённо кашляет в кулак.  
– Что такое, сладкий? – невинно взмахнув ресницами, спрашивает Ривер. На самом деле она прекрасно понимает причину его смущения, и её это знатно забавляет. Доктор никогда не меняется.  
– Почему ты… ты… – с трудом проговаривает он, по-прежнему избегая смотреть на неё.  
– … абсолютно обнажена? – с улыбкой подсказывает женщина. – Ну, я была с любовником. Он выпрыгнул в окно.  
– Ривер! – восклицает Доктор возмущённо-обиженно, мгновенно переводя взгляд на жену.  
– Ага, вот что нужно, чтобы ты обратил на меня внимание, – отвечает она с ухмылкой.  
– Я всегда обращаю на тебя внимание, – серьёзно говорит Доктор и смотрит на неё долгим взглядом. – Но всё же оденься. Окно открыто, ты можешь простудиться.  
– На улице жара, но спасибо за заботу, – иронично улыбается Ривер, надевая шёлковый пеньюар.  
– И ложись в постель.  
– О, с удовольствием.  
– Я не то имел в виду!

Ривер нажимает кнопку смены постельного белья, ждёт несколько секунд, пока умная система завершит работу, потом возвращается обратно в кровать, оставив ближайшую к Доктору половину свободной. Тот мнётся в нерешительности, но в итоге, сбросив ботинки и пиджак, ложится рядом. Ривер тут же прижимается к мужу, утыкается лицом в его плечо.

– Я рада, что ты пришёл, – произносит она почти шёпотом.  
– Ты не отвечала на сообщения, – вполголоса говорит он и осторожно касается её волос.  
– Потому что заснула. Я в порядке, Доктор, – она поднимает голову и смотрит на него. – Полностью стабильна, сознание прижилось в новом теле. Ты сам видел результаты тестов. Тебе не нужно постоянно прилетать и прове…

Он не даёт ей закончить фразу, прижав палец к её губам. Потом проводит ладонью по щеке жены и прижимается к её лбу своим, устанавливая телепатический контакт. Ривер открывает свой разум ему навстречу, и их мысленные образы переплетаются, давая дорогу глубокому обоюдному пониманию чувств и поступков, в то время как объятие согревает физические тела.

***

Клара и её Доктор оба умерли, но получили второй шанс на последнее, долгое свидание-приключение; он понял, что зря запер сам себя на Трензалоре и отправил её прочь; она перестала скрывать, что любит его.

Ривер и её Доктор продолжают жить, после того как он вернул её из снов Библиотеки и помог снова привыкнуть к физической жизни; они совпадают друг с другом, больше не держат секретов и движутся в одном направлении.

Каждый из них получил второй шанс.


	3. Рождество захватывает Манхэттен (Доктор/Клара, Рори/Эми, Энтони, индюк, коварные инопланетяне и бдительный сосед)

_Эй, Хиль, а ты точно не хочешь махнуть с нами к Пондам? Белое Рождество 1952 года, хрустящий снежок и бодрящий морозец, ёлочные огни и каток в Центральном па…_

Накануне приближающегося 1952 года Клара и Доктор в очередной раз прилетели в пригород Нью-Йорка, где в доме рядом с небольшим лесом жили Понды-Уильямсы. Помимо всего прочего, эта точка пространства прекрасно подходила для того чтобы скрываться от повелителей времени.

Маленькая закусочная материализовалась за высокими заснеженными кустами. К счастью, сам этот процесс не застал выгуливающий свою собаку новый сосед семьи Уильямс, мистер Донат. Однако он увидел вышедшего из-за кустов мужчину – на вид лет сорока, с зачёсанными назад волосами и проседью на висках, высокого и слегка сутулого, одетого в фиолетовый сюртук с жилетом и галстуком-бабочкой. С мужчиной была молодая темноволосая женщина – невысокая, со стрижкой каре и красивыми глазами. Но вот одета она была ещё более чудаковато, нежели её спутник. Тёмно-синее платье прямого покроя и ботинки с крупной шнуровкой – очень странно и абсолютно ничего похожего на то, что носят в пятидесятых. Кроме того, на обоих не было тёплой одежды, как будто им совсем не холодно зимой. Да и пар изо рта у них не наблюдался. «Странно всё это», – подумал мистер Донат. И прислушался к их разговору. 

– Я говорю тебе, Клара! – раздался возмущённый мужской голос. – Эти царапины были раньше. Знаешь, в процессе перемещения происходит сжатие материи и расши…  
– Доктор! – строго проговорила женщина. – Ты снова поцарапал мою ТАРДИС.  
– С каких пор она только твоя? – возмутился собеседник, но его претензия осталась без ответа.  
– И разбил стекло, вот здесь. Не отпирайся, просто признай, что ты не умеешь нормально ни сажать, ни взлетать.  
– Нет, умею! У меня большой практический опыт.  
– А я зато читаю инструкцию, и у меня получается лучше.  
– Не инструкцию, а скука-рукцию! – галлифреец рассердился, как и бывало с ним всякий раз, когда кто-то ставил под сомнение его навигационно-пилотные способности или предлагал воспользоваться техническим руководством. – Вот что это такое – скукарукция!

В этот момент они заметили мужчину с лохматой собакой, настороженно замершего в десятке шагов впереди.

– Эмм… привет! – Доктор широко улыбнулся и махнул рукой мистеру Донату. – Не обращайте на нас внимания. Это Клара, она слегка не в себе, а я её Доктор.  
– Л-лечащий врач? – прокашлявшись, поинтересовался собаковладелец.  
– Да-да, а сейчас мы отсюда уйдём… – отозвался мужчина в фиолетовом, подхватывая спутницу под руку и увлекая за собой прочь, к ближайшему дому за лесной опушкой. Мистер Донат уже не слышал, как миниатюрная женщина в странном платье прошипела: – Я тебя сейчас тресну за «лечащего врача»!

Отойдя подальше от прохожего с его собакой, Доктор и Клара неожиданно закончили свою негромкую перепалку друг у друга в объятиях. Шёл снег, и они целовались, как сумасшедшие.

– Эй! – послышался невдалеке голос Амелии.

Они отскочили с дороги и спрятались за широким тёмным стволом дерева, словно застуканные подростки. Поглядели друг на друга, рассмеялись и, взявшись за руки, вышли из укрытия. Впереди, в лёгкой снежной дымке, показался настольный фонарь, слегка раскачивающийся в такт шагу держащей его женщины.

– Ну, я так и знала, что это вы! – увидев Доктора и Клару, воскликнула Эми. На ней было длинное расстёгнутое пальто поверх домашних брюк и свитера со снежинками, а настоящий снег медленно посыпал распущенные рыжие локоны.  
– Как же ты узнала? – удивился повелитель времени.  
– Услышала через окно звук ТАРДИС, разумеется. У меня на него чутьё!

Миссис Уильямс приблизилась к двум путешественникам, поставила фонарь на снег и поприветствовала: Клару обняла, а Доктору сначала отвесила лёгкий подзатыльник, потом тоже заключила в объятия.

– С Рождеством, Амелия По… Уильямс… Понд!  
– И тебя с Рождеством, Доктор! – она рассмеялась, когда тот закружил её, подняв над снежной землёй.

А потом они втроём пошли по расчищенной дорожке к дому, где их уже ждали Рори и шестилетний Энтони. Мальчик очень обрадовался подаркам, которые привезли его давние друзья: детский рюкзачок в форме динозавра (новое увлечение, последовавшее сразу за медвежатами и поездами), в котором лежали интерактивные игрушки и книжки из будущего. Энтони уже знал, что это «секретные подарки», которые нельзя показывать другим детям. А ещё Доктор вручил небольшие презенты своим Пондам: для Рори – набор ранозаживляющих инструментов из далёкого будущего, а для Эми – лёгкий шарф из особо тонкой ткани, который мог менять цвета в зависимости от настроения носящего.

– Я всегда знала, что ты немножко Санта, – сказала Эми, с улыбкой оборачивая вокруг шеи подарок, который из бледно-бледно-жёлтого на глазах превращался в изумрудно-зелёный, что означало воодушевление.  
– Немножко? – переспросил Доктор. – Ты меня обижаешь, Амелия Уильямс! Конечно же, множко, очень множко! Я прирождённый галлифрейский Санта Клаус!  
– Кстати, насчёт повелителей времени в сказках, – заметила Клара. – Санта может быть из той же компании, что и Мэри Поппинс. Ведь у него сани больше внутри, ну, и мешок с подарками тоже.  
– Ты утверждаешь это так, будто встречалась с ним лично, – хмыкнул Доктор.  
– Возможно, – загадочно произнесла Клара. 

А потом, пока сынишка Уильямсов сидел под наряженной ёлкой и играл с подарками, путешественники во времени рассказали друзьям о своей встрече на опушке с мужчиной, который чуть не увидел материализацию ТАРДИС.

– Ну… – Доктор задумчиво поскрёб макушку, – во всяком случае, даю 98% гарантии, что не увидел.  
– Чёрт, вы уже попались на глаза мистеру Донату! – воскликнула Амелия. – Это плохо. Он не похож на других соседей и не забывает те вещи, которые мы с Рори иногда случайно выбалтываем.  
– Да, – подтвердил муж, – пару месяцев назад я кое-что ляпнул про Эйзенхауэра-президента, а мистер Донат запомнил и после выборов долго выспрашивал у меня, как я угадал итог. Мне кажется, с тех пор он стал относиться к нам с подозрением. Может, он агент ФБР в отставке?  
– Ох, Рори, – рассмеялся Доктор и слегка похлопал мужчину по плечу. – Похоже, общение со мной плохо на вас повлияло, вы начали всюду видеть связи, которых нет. Это всего лишь любопытный сосед, расслабьтесь, Понды!  
– Ладно, но ты, – миссис Уильямс указала пальцем на Доктора, – лучше ему на глаза не попадайся!.. Кстати… как там моя индейка? – Эми убежала на кухню, и через минуту вернулась с кислым выражением лица.  
– Что, напряжение упало? – понимающе поинтересовался её муж.  
– Вечер, соседи, Манхэттен, – скривилась миссис Уильямс. – Я уже говорила, что ненавижу пятидесятые?  
– Сороковые были намного хуже, – негромко проговорил Рори, успокаивающе обнимая жену. Доктор виновато опустил голову, не глядя на них обоих и ковыряя носком ботинка ковёр в гостиной. «Ковры!..» – невнятно пробормотал он. Клара покосилась на него, и тут её вдруг осенило.

– Временной вихрь в ТАРДИС! – громко произнесла она, и все на неё посмотрели.  
– Что-что в ТАРДИС? – хором спросили Понды.  
– Не-е-ет! – возмутился Доктор. – Так нельзя! ТАРДИС для этого не используют!  
– Мне лучше знать, для чего я использую мою ТАРДИС, – парировала Клара, вздёрнув брови.  
– С чего это она твоя?!  
– А ты сам у неё спроси, чья она!  
– Так! – Амелия вклинилась между препирающимися. – Может, объясните мне сначала, причём тут индейка?  
– Её можно приготовить во временном вихре под консолью ТАРДИС, – пояснила Клара.  
– О-о-о, небеса Галлифрея, зачем я только научил тебя этому? – Доктор закрыл лицо ладонью и плюхнулся на диван. – Будь трижды в сверхмиллиардной степени проклят день, когда я показал тебе…

Окончание его речи уже никто не слышал, потому что Эми утащила Клару и Рори на кухню за индейкой. Вручив противень с птицей мужу, а своё пальто – Кларе, хозяйка дома закончила снаряжение «экспедиции».

– Но я ведь говорила, что не мёрз… – гостья попыталась отказаться от верхней одежды.  
– Надевай, – велела миссис Уильямс не терпящим возражений тоном. – В одном платье ты выглядишь слишком странно, а у мистера Доната окна выходят на нашу сторону. Хватит и того, что вы с Рори тащите индейку в лес.  
– Я могу соматериализовать вход в мою ТАРДИС со стеной вашего дома, – предложил Доктор, который уже сидел под ёлкой с Энтони, показывая ему, как управлять голографическим интерфейсом игры-головоломки.  
– Поход с индейкой в лес или в стену дома? – Эми развела руками.  
– В лес, – сказал Рори и с противнем направился к двери. Клара лишь на секунду вспомнила один болезненный эпизод из давно ушедшего для неё Рождества, но тут же отбросила эту мысль и поспешила открыть Рори дверь, а сама юркнула следом, на ходу накидывая пальто Эми.  
– Разумный выбор, – подытожила та. Потом уселась на ковёр возле ёлки, приобняла сына и тепло улыбнулась своему старому чудаковатому другу. В комнате витал аромат хвои и мандаринов, а ещё дух домашнего уюта.  
– Ну что, Доктор? Может, расскажешь какую-нибудь свеженькую сумасшедшую историю, а то у меня кончаются идеи для новой книги, – предложила Эми. – Доктор, ау?  
– Д-да, разумеется! – очнулся он, до этого глядевший на неё с задумчивой улыбкой. – Хм-м... о чём же… А, вот! Недавно мы с Кларой прокатились на поезде-призраке…  
– Ой! – воскликнул Энтони, вытаращив на Доктора свои карие глаза.  
– Не волнуйся, – Доктор потрепал его по волосам, – никаких призраков там не было, только совершенно негостеприимные гельты, которых я отправил обратно в их измерение, с помощью…

В следующие несколько минут, пока Доктор рассказывал подъёлочные истории, мистер Донат наблюдал из своего окна странную картину, как сосед мистер Уильямс, врач и уважаемый человек, несёт противень с индейкой, которому явно место в духовке, а следом за ним идёт уже знакомая миниатюрная женщина, которая поверх своего чудаковатого платья надела почему-то пальто миссис Уильямс – и вместе они направляются прямиком в прилегающий к дому лесок. Но на этом странности не закончились: спустя не далее как двадцать минут из леса выскочил настоящий живой индюк, с громким сердитым курлыканьем прыгающий по снегу на своих коротких лапах и пытающийся сбежать от догоняющих его мужчины и женщины. Действуя сообща, они быстро перекрыли ему пути к отступлению, и мистер Уильямс поймал птицу. Женщина в пальто его супруги снова сбегала в лес и вернулась через пару минут с неким подобием клетки-корзинки, куда посадили возмущённого индюка и потащили в дом. Куда подевалась индейка, мистер Донат не понял.

Зато миссис Уильямс всё поняла, стоило только увидеть на пороге дома запыхавшегося супруга с индюком в клетке и выглядывающую из-за его спины смущённую Клару. 

– Доктор! – воскликнула Амелия. – Учти, это был последний раз, когда я подпустила тебя с твоими штучками к чему-то в нашем доме!

На один из прошлых дней Рождества у Пондов неожиданно сломался холодильник, и Доктора пришлось уговаривать его починить: долго, в четыре голоса и на разные лады хвалить, уверяя, что все предыдущие «не лезь к тостеру», «убери свою отвёртку» и «хватит экспериментов» были сказаны не всерьёз. Дело закончилось тем, что холодильник был в целом починен, но стал больше внутри, а вся еда в нём заменилась на рыбные палочки, заварной крем, маленькие мармеладки и почему-то – сельдерей. 

– Что сразу я? – возмутился повелитель времени. – Это всё Клара и её молодая нахальная ТАРДИС!  
– «Её ТАРДИС», все слышали? – громко произнесла Клара, снимая одолженное пальто и вешая на крючок в прихожей.  
– Мама, можно с ним поиграть? – Энтони уже присел на корточки возле клетки с индюком, которую Рори поставил на пол. – Он с другой планеты, да? – мальчик восторженно разглядывал птицу, которую никогда не видел.  
– Ну, как сказать, юный Понд, – Доктор присел на корточки рядом с ним. – Для меня это совершенно инопланетный индюк, а вот для тебя, твоих мамы с папой и для Клары – самый обычный, местный вид домашней птицы. Которого мы чуть было не съели в зажаренном виде, м-да…  
– Нет! – испуганно воскликнул Энтони, обнимая клетку с притихшим индюком. – Не надо… жарить! Я не хочу!  
– Конечно, нет, сынок! – поспешил успокоить его Рори. – Пойдём найдём этому индюку место, где жить, и что-нибудь поесть для него… – отец взял сына за руку и подхватил клетку с птицей. Как только они ушли, миссис Уильямс отвесила Доктору неслабый подзатыльник.  
– Ай! Ты что творишь, Понд! Ну ладно, я заслуж… – не успел он договорить, как лицо его вытянулось от внезапного испуга. – Амелия! Застынь и не шевелись.  
– Может, ещё и не моргать? – иронически улыбнулась женщина. – Или не дышать?  
– Я серьёзно! Не шевелись и не трогай шарф!

Теперь и Доктор, и Клара в испуге уставились на шею стоящей напротив Эми. Повелитель времени медленно, очень медленно и осторожно, вытаскивал звуковую отвёртку из внутреннего кармана своего сюртука.

– О нет… – Эми побледнела, а потом сердито сжала губы. – Доктор, только посмей сказать, что это как на годовщину!

На прошлую годовщину свадьбы Пондов-Уильямсов инопланетные жуки напали на сад, в котором так любит (по примеру своего отца Брайана) возиться Рори, выращивая розы и крыжовник.

– Нет-нет, это совсем другое, – нервно рассмеялся Доктор, – я бы сказал, другая форма жиз… Джеронимо-о-о! – воскликнул он неожиданно, выбрасывая вперёд руку с зажатой в ней отвёрткой. Не успела Эми вскрикнуть от испуга, как с её шеи что-то свалилось и рассыпалось блестящей, будто металлической чешуёй по полу прихожей. Доктор тут же плюхнулся на колени рядом с этой кучкой и принялся сканировать её. – Всё в порядке, я заморозил его, и оно больше не опасно. Это хамелиус малый с планеты Сирс. Принимают облик разных неодушевлённых предметов и перемещаются между планетами, чтобы, хм... размножаться и распространяться, логично.  
– И эт-то было у меня на ш-шее? – чуть заикаясь, произнесла Эми. Клара успокаивающе приобняла её за плечи.  
– Ты подарил мне чёртову инопланетную змею! – скрипнула зубами Амелия.  
– Хамелиуса! – обиженно поправил Доктор. – И я не знал, что это хамелиус, они хорошо маскируются!  
– Прости, Эми, это моя вина, – сказала ей Клара, – мне стоило предугадать что-то подобное и заставить его проверить все подарки на предмет безопасности.  
– О Боже! Подарки! Энтони! – всплеснула руками рыжеволосая женщина, схватила друга за рукав и потянула за собой обратно в гостиную. – Доктор, быстро проверь всё, что лежит под ёлкой, и подарок Рори тоже! Не хватало ещё, чтобы и там оказались какие-нибудь «сюрпризы» с других планет! 

Через некоторое время все проблемы были улажены: подарки тщательно (дважды, по настоянию хозяйки дома) просканированы Доктором и найдены безопасными для использования, останки хамелиуса получили приют в глубоком кармане докторовского сюртука, праздничная еда (за исключением индейки) выставлена на стол в маленькой столовой, где благополучно съедена четырьмя людьми и одним повелителем времени, новый жилец по имени Мартин (так младший Уильямс-Понд нарёк индюка) также накормлен и напоен в своей клетке. Примерно полчаса они посидели в гостиной все вместе, а потом Энтони стал засыпать. Рори отнёс его наверх, в спальню, а когда вернулся в гостиную, никого там не обнаружил. Озадаченный, он вышел в прихожую и оттуда услышал с улицы возбуждённые голоса. Распахнув дверь, мистер Уильямс обнаружил на своём крыльце: собственную супругу (задорно хохочущую), Клару (слегка озадаченную) и Доктора – обнимающегося с мистером Донатом, да так, словно обрёл потерянного друга!

Через несколько минут всё прояснилось. Рори был прав в своём случайном предположении: мистер Донат (а это была его вымышленная фамилия) действительно оказался отставным агентом ФБР. И кроме того, он знал Доктора в одном из его прошлых воплощений (в том, когда он носил кеды со строгим костюмом и любил словечко «Алон-си!»). Однако спустя время мистеру Донату пришлось сменить имя, сделать пластическую операцию и переехать в другой штат. Но помощника из Синей будки он не забыл, а сейчас был очень рад, что узнал в лесу звук ТАРДИС и всё-таки решился заглянуть на огонёк в соседский дом, чтобы спросить, действительно ли их сегодняшний гость – тот самый Доктор. Кстати, самих Уильямсов он тоже давно подозревал в знакомстве с повелителем времени, но всё стеснялся спросить напрямую. Поболтав немного с Доктором, мистер Донат ушёл домой – к своей собаке, глинтвейну и джазовым пластинкам.

Эми, Рори и двое их гостей ушли на кухню, где ещё долго сидели с кружками горячего чая и рассыпчатым овсяным печеньем, улыбаясь друг другу, болтая обо всём на свете, вспоминая, смеясь и наполняя комнату светом, что сильнее миллиардов солнц. 

Ближе к утру Доктор и Клара покинули слегка зевающих Пондов, обещав им прилететь на ближайший семейный праздник. Или просто так, неожиданно и без повода. Галлифреец больше не предлагал своим бывшим спутникам куда-то «быстро и незаметно» слетать, потому что знал, что они откажутся. Им это не было нужно теперь.

Уильямсы стояли у окна, обнявшись, и наблюдали за своими гостями, которые топали по снегу в сторону леса, где припарковали ТАРДИС.

– Люблю, когда Доктор прилетает в гости, – заметил Рори. – Но ещё больше мне нравится, когда он наконец улетает.

Эми тихонько засмеялась, притянула голову мужа к себе, взъерошила седеющую шевелюру и нежно поцеловала в губы. А потом они вдвоём отправились наверх, крепко держась за руки и шёпотом переговариваясь на тему, действительно ли Доктор притягивает неприятности, или всё случающееся вокруг него – обычное совпадение.


	4. Официанты (Доктор/Клара, хитрая ТАРДИС, влюблённые инопланетяне)

– Напомни, зачем мы это делаем? – спросила Клара, наклеивая последнее красное бумажное сердечко на стекло окна.  
– Нам нужно максимально слиться с окружающей обстановкой, пока ТАРДИС заряжается, – пояснил Доктор, отлынивающий от украшательской работы и делающий вид, будто сканирует что-то отвёрткой.   
– Так, отдай-ка мне это, – Клара ловко выхватила предмет из рук повелителя времени, вызвав у того полную недовольства гримасу. – Это временно, – пояснила женщина, – пока ты сходишь проверить, как там печенье в духовке.  
– Почему я не могу проверить печенье отвёрткой? – простонал Доктор, закатив глаза.  
– Ага, и проверить, и закончить приготовление, и модифицировать – духовку вместе с печеньем… Нет уж, спасибо!

Недовольный Доктор ушёл в сторону длинной стойки, за которой располагалась мини-кухня, а Клара тяжко вздохнула, оценивая фронт будущей работы. На ближайшие пару суток они застряли на этой планете, потому что ТАРДИС срочно требовалась подпитка от местного источника квазитемпоральной энергии, и машина времени отказывалась перенести их хоть на недельку вперёд или назад. Так что закусочная временно превратилась в одно из многочисленных местных заведений. Сейчас все они были украшены к празднику, напоминающему земной День Святого Валентина: огромные сердечки, букеты роз, ароматические свечи, плюшевые медвежата, шоколадные конфеты и прочее, и прочее. Да, и ещё обязательно печенье в форме сердец, политое разноцветной глазурью и посыпанное мелкой карамелью – без него любое кафе выглядело бы подозрительно. Так что Клара решила тоже испечь такое, добавив его в меню к обычным сэндвичам, картошке, мороженому и коле, которых было всегда полно в холодильнике ТАРДИС, словно они появлялись там по волшебству. Ну а сейчас Клара была занята украшением внешних стен и интерьера: всё должно быть идеально, и в ближайшие дни любой прохожий должен думать, что это обычное местное кафе.

– Я не специалист, но оно выглядит подрумяненным. И пахнет вкусно, – сообщил Доктор. – Я выключил духовку. Теперь верни мою отвёртку!.. Ого, Клара, да ты серьёзно подошла к делу!  
– Замолчи и помоги! – выдохнула та, стоя на стремянке и пытаясь прикрепить под потолком огромную гирлянду из объёмных бумажных розовых сердец.   
– Слушай, это просто маскировка, и вовсе не обязательно так сходить с у…

В этот момент стремянка опасно зашаталась, а через миг вовсе опрокинулась – и Клара упала в объятия Доктора, еле успевшего её поймать. Розовая гирлянда медленно опустилась с потолка, накрывая их обоих.  
– Чудесно! – фыркнула Клара. – Не зря я всегда недолюбливала этот дурацкий праздник. – Зачем только ТАРДИС привезла нас сюда!  
– И правда, зачем? – задумался Доктор.

«Вынырнув» из-под вороха бумажных сердец, они продолжили лежать на полу в обнимку. Раздражённость как рукой сняло, осталось только тепло. Доктор поцеловал Клару в нос, и она засмеялась.   
– А хочешь, я усовершенствую стремянку, и она будет сама развешивать гирлянды?  
– Ты сумасшедший!  
– В этом и смысл!

Доктор оказался прав: усовершенствование стремянки пошло той на пользу и значительно ускорило процесс. Вскоре вся закусочная изнутри и снаружи была украшена всевозможными видами сердечек и цветочков, аж в глазах рябило от такого изобилия ало-бело-розовых оттенков. Клара пожаловалась, что чувствует себя словно внутри зефира, на что Доктор предложил посетить потом планету, где дома строят из сладостей. И лишь когда зал наполнился посетителями, а путешественники принялись изображать официантов, до них дошёл подлинный смысл празднования. Все зашедшие в закусочную люди, не-совсем-люди и совсем-не-люди были так милы и так влюблены друг в друга, что атмосфера самой собой наполнялась романтикой и напоминала ярко светящийся бумажный фонарик. И неважно, сколько рук, ног, щупалец, глаз и прочих частей тела было у влюблённых, какого оттенка была их кожа или каковы размеры тел – объединяло их одно светлое, доброе и замечательное чувство. Проникнувшись этой атмосферой, официантка Клара потянула официанта Доктора вниз, под стойку заказов, и страстно поцеловала, взлохмачивая волосы. Отстранившись через несколько минут и оставляя его лежать на полу с блаженным видом, она снова встала за стойку как ни в чём не бывало, лишь только переводя дух и хитро улыбаясь.


End file.
